1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, and particularly to a RFID tag having a burglarproof function and an article-monitoring system using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Expensive devices or articles (e.g., computers) are widely employed in banks, offices, hotels, or other businesses and generally need additional manpower for visual detection, which will lead to an expensive cost and a low monitoring efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.